1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a computer interface, and in particular, to a computer interface which allows the integration of a personal computer (hereinafter also "PC") primary logic card, a PC memory riser card, and a PC peripheral component interconnect (hereinafter also "PCI") riser card into a mid-range computer, while utilizing the power supply, bus system and cooling arrangement of the mid-range computer.
2. Background Information
Computers can be purchased in a variety of sizes depending upon the computational needs of the user. For example, two common categories of computers include so-called mid-range computers, as well as personal computers. Personal computers tend to have substantially less computational power than mid-range computers, and typically include only one memory riser card, and only one processor card. Further, personal computers typically have only one power supply. As a result, personal computers generate substantially less heat than mid-range computers, so that cooling requirements for the personal computer are generally easier to implement.
Further, because personal computers contain fewer components than mid-range computers, their housings are typically substantially smaller than the corresponding housings used for mid-range computers. As such, personal computers can be readily placed on a user's desk, while mid-range computers generally can not.
Moreover, personal computers are typically priced in a range that makes then readily affordable by the general population. As a result, it is likely that there are substantially more personal computers in use than there are mid-range computers. Further, due to the popularity of personal computers, there are many program applications (i.e., software) available for use with personal computers, which can be purchased at relatively low prices, and at a variety of locations.
Mid-range computers are typically characterized as being relatively powerful, and have a relatively high computational speed, as compared to personal computers. Examples of such computers include the IBM.RTM. AS/400e Series.TM. manufactured by International Business Machines Corporation of Armonk, N.Y. These computers are typically used when a user has a need for greater computational power, such as when the computer is used as a communications or network server, or when the computer is being used for specialized tasks that require a high computational speed or processing power.
Typically, mid-range computers can accommodate a plurality of memory riser cards, and a plurality of processor cards. Thus, the mid-range computer's memory and computational speed can be adapted to the specific needs of the user, by providing more or less cards as required.
Further, each memory riser card can typically accommodate a large number of memory modules, e.g. removable dual in-line memory modules (hereinafter also DIMMs). The DIMMs can be inserted into electrical slots provided on the surface of the card. Typically, the memory riser cards are provided in a commercial system with some empty electrical slots, which can receive additional DIMMs as the computer memory needs of the user increase. For example, a typical memory riser card can be adapted to accommodate up to sixteen DIMMs.
A further characteristic of a mid-range computer is that it typically contains several power supplies, which include back-up or redundant power supplies. Thus, should one power supply fail, a back-up power supply can be immediately utilized to prevent a shut down of the computer system, and a resulting loss of data. As a result of these additional power supplies, as well as the increased number of memory riser cards and processor cards, and the increased size of the cards and circuits thereon, mid-range computers typically generate substantial heat, which if not dissipated, could cause the fragile components of the computer to fail, or operate at a non-optimal level. As such, mid-range computers are typically provided with a specifically tailored cooling system which causes a cooling gas, such as air, to flow through the system in a predetermined manner, to dissipate excess heat therefrom.
A further characteristic of mid-range computers are their relatively large size, which is a result of the large number of components housed therein. As such, the mid-range computer typically has a large footprint, which prevents the mid-range computer from being conveniently placed on a user's desk. As a result, mid-range computers are typically located on the floor.
Yet another characteristic of the mid-range computer is its relatively high purchase price. Due to this, the number of mid-range computers on the market may be substantially less than the number of personal computers on the market, since the cost of a mid-range computer is beyond the purchasing ability of the general population.
Since there are probably fewer mid-range computers on the market, as compared to personal computers, fewer application programs are purchased for mid-range computers. As a result, the number of program applications available for use with the mid-range computer is somewhat limited as compared with those available for PCs, and the programs which are available are relatively expensive, due to the lack of demand for such programs. Therefore, a need exists for a way to utilize the software applications tailored for a personal computer within a mid-range computer system.
Prior solutions for combining PC capability into a mid-range computer included connecting the larger host computer (the mid-range computer) to a stand-alone PC-type computer using an interface cable, for example. However, this solution has several disadvantages. For example, by using two computers cabled together, the total space needed for the computers is considerable, since each system individually uses a substantial amount of space. Therefore, a need exists for a computer system that has the processing and computational power of a mid-range computer, that can operate PC program applications, without increasing the overall size of the computer system beyond that of a conventional mid-range computer.
Furthermore, since the known solution requires that two complete computer systems be purchased, with resulting redundancies, the total overall cost is significant. Thus, a need exists for a computer system that has the power of a mid-range computer, but that has the flexibility to run PC program applications, without significantly increasing the cost of the computer.
Additionally, since with the known solution two complete computer systems must be maintained, and since each system has its own set of discrete components, there are more components available that are subject to failure. Therefore, a need exists for a mid-range computer that can utilize PC software applications without decreasing the reliability of the system.
Additionally, it is known to integrate two different computer platforms into the same computer housing. For example, certain desktop Apple.TM. computers (PowerMacs.TM.) have PC hardware incorporated therein. As such, the resulting computer system can utilize PC designed software, as well as software designed for Apple.TM. computers. However, this arrangement does not recognize the need for integrating PC hardware into a mid-range computer. Further, the PC subsystem in this arrangement is limited in its processing ability, due to the limited space available for PC hardware components within the Apple.TM. computer. Thus, a need exists for a mid-range computer having a PC subsystem incorporated therein, with the PC subsystem having the flexibility and processing ability of a stand-alone personal computer.